May I Have This Dance?
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Holt and Holly are having their secret wedding! Only their closest friends were invited because Holly's parents don't approve of him. I hope you enjoy!


**May I Have This Dance?**

Holly was getting ready with her bridesmaids in their dressing room. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with pink and purple flower designs on the bottom.

"Poppy, can you zip the back of my dress?" Holly asked her older sister with a great amount of cheer.

"Sure, Holly. You need to look your best for your big day!" Poppy squealed.

Holly began putting a lilac flower in her hair for the finishing touch.

"Holly, you look amazing," Raven commented.

"Thank- you. Before we start I would like to tell you thank-you for all agreeing to be my lovely bridesmaids!" Holly said.

The bridesmaids would be Briar, Raven, Blondie, Lizzie and Maddie. Her maid of honor would be Poppy. The bridesmaid dresses were purple and sleeveless as well, with a gold belt that had a design of a pair of scissors cutting a braid. Azure, one of the little girls Cedar babysits would be the flower girl.

In the groom and groomsman room Holt was getting himself ready to go down the aisle.

"Do I look extremely fabulous everyone?" Holt asked even though he knew he already did.

"No, where did the tie I bought you go?" Jackson asked.

"I don't like ties, so I'm not wearing one!" Holt said while admiring himself in his black tux that had flames on the legs.

The groomsmen wore brown tuxes with a purple flower pinned to it. According to Holly, it added pizzazz. His groomsmen were Billy, Clawd, Deuce, Porter, and Heath. His best man was his brother Jackson. Holt quickly walked out the door and took his place under the archway. Everything was going to plan, the red carpet was rolled out, the rings were on a pillow on a little stand for the lack of a ring bearer, and the apple trees looked lovely while occasionally dropping an apple here and there, since there wedding was outside. Azure began throwing the flowers on the carpet. She stopped when she reached Holt, and whispered, "She looks stunning, Holt."

The bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking out and they took their places making a half circle in the grass. Then, Holly came out of her dressing cabin looking well as Azure said stunning.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Holt Hyde and Holly O'Hair. If you object to this ceremony tell us now, or forever hold your peace," King Charming spoke in a gentle voice.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Good, now let's continue. Holt do you have your vows ready?" Charming asked.

"Yes," Holt responded.

"Will you please share them now so everyone knows your true feelings for Holly," Charming instructed. Holt grabbed his guitar. "I actually put my vows into a song if you don't mind," he spoke.

*guitar plays in a soft romantic tone*

_You can't fade away_

_The way I feel for you there ain't no words that I could say_

_What I'd do for you _

_And every single day I make it through this game called life_

_It's always filled with pain and strife _

_Reality will cut you like a knife It ain't right_

_But with you by my side_

_We will win this fight in the battle of dark and light_

_Take my hand hold it tight _

_When we dance I feel alright_

_By your side is where I'll be_

_Endless love won't fade you'll see_

_When I walk you walk with me_

_Holly_

_Together let the light shine_

_By your side is where I'll be_

_Endless love won't fade you'll see_

_When I walk you walk with me_

*chuckles*

_Together let the light shine_

*guitar*

_Yeah_

The song ends and Holly is in tears. "You wrote that for me?" she asks gently.

"Anything for you," Holt responds.

"Holly, do you have your vows?" Charming asks.

"Yes, I do," Holly says, "Holt, I vow to fill your life with joy. When you are sad, I will do my best to cheer you up. When you get sick, I will nurse you back to full health. You are the most interesting, funny, sweet, and caring man I have ever met and for that reason, I vow to be the best wife I can be to you."

"Holly, do you take Holt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Charming asks.

"I do," Holly says with enthusiasm.

"Holt, do you take Holly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Charming asks again.

"I do," Holt responds.

"You two are now one, you may kiss the bride," King Charming instructs.

Holt and Holly kiss for what seems to be forever. Then everyone goes inside one of the two cabins for cake and dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Holt asks his new wife.

"Yes, you may," Holly responds while giggling.

They dance to, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Once the dance was over, it was sealed by a kiss. They went over to the cake so that they could cut it. They grabbed a piece for each other and smashed it in each other's face.

"Oh no you didn't," Holly told her new husband.

"I did too, Holly Hyde!" Holt laughed.

"I like the sound of that, Holly Hyde," Holly informed her husband.

It's true, Holly had finally had found her Prince Charming, and they would live happily ever after.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Holt and Holly's wedding. Holt's vows were a song from Teen Titans Go! so sadly I do not own them. I will write a story about their kids soon! If you want to read about their engagement, read "The Perfect Day". Please review! I appreciate them so much. In my story, Holt and Jackson are two different people.**


End file.
